


Who is Lili ?

by Gwla10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Heaven, Hell, Supernatural Elements, Unicorns
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwla10/pseuds/Gwla10
Summary: Quand une inconnue entre sans en avoir la permission dans le bunker des Winchester, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Au cours de la saison 8, puis je compte prendre la tangente de la série





	1. Chapter 1

#  _Qui es-tu Lili ?_

* * *

 

Pov Inconnue

  * Alors, c’était ici qu’ils avaient caché leur petite collection. Eh bien, les Hommes de Lettres avaient le sens de la mise en scène.



Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du grand bâtiment en brique. La silhouette avança rapidement, et traversa les différentes salles, pour atteindre rapidement celle des archives, en traversant sans problème les différents pièges posés.

  * Ils étaient doués en dessin au moins, c’est déjà ça.



Commenta alors l’intrus. Elle ouvra la lourde porte de la pièce, s’introduisit dans la pièce et commença à chercher. Elle parcourut les étagères et les boites qui s’entassaient là.

  * Recueil de poème celte, non. Six pièges à démons pour les nuls du Professeur Olive, mouais le titre qui donne pas confiance. La mythologie des indiens de la côte Est, non plus. Les chants des anges volume 3, ce n’est pas vrai ils l’ont gardé ? Ils étaient décidément trop sentimentaux !



Un petit tas commençait à se former derrière elle de tous les livres qu’elle rejetait, elle s’enfonça plus profondément dans la pièce ne s’apercevant pas des ombres qui s’approchaient derrière elle.

  * Où ces idiots d’intellectuels ont-ils pu mettre ce parchemin ! ( _ou autres pas encore décidé_ )



Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente de la cambrioleuse, avant qu’une vive douleur lui transperça le crâne. Puis ce fut le noir.

Quand elle se réveilla dans une pièce aveugle. Elle était assise sur une chaise, attachée par des chaines aux poignets et aux chevilles ainsi que par une ceinture de sur son ventre.

  * Ils ne m’ont quand même pas mise au cachot ! S’offusqua-t-elle. Leur sens de l’accueil c’est vraiment dégradé !



La porte du cachot s’ouvrit, et deux hommes entrèrent, le grand aux cheveux longs portait un sac, tandis que l’autre poussait un chariot où l’on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs couteux et autres objets coupant.

  * Euh vous savez les gars, si vous êtes fan des trucs … épicés, je peux vous donner des contacts, mais … je ne mange pas de ce pain-là moi ! Commenta telle en se moquant.



Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard sombre et commencèrent à installer leur matériel.

  * Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu es ici, et comment tu as découvert cet endroit, et rapidement, sinon tu vas le regretter ! lui intima l’homme aux cheveux longs.
  * S’il te plait, Mike Brant, tu crois me faire peur ? Argh, c’est froid !!! cria a-t-elle en recevant un seau d’eau. Sérieux de l’eau bénite, mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend ?
  * Sam, donne-moi l’autre bouteille ! ordonna l’homme qui lui avait lancé le seau, d’après l’intonation de sa voix, il semblait paniquer.



Sam lui lança, rapidement une autre bouteille. La femme attachée semblait fulminer.

  * Si vous osez encore une fois me balancer un truc à la gueule, vous allez le regretter arrrg mais ça pue ce truc…. Du borax ! sérieusement du Borax ? vous me prenez pour une idiote de Léviathan ? Depuis quand les Hommes de lettres sont-ils devenus si cons ! pensa-t-elle. Bon assez joué, laissez-moi partir et je vous veux aucun mal. Cria-t-elle.
  * Vite Sam, donne-moi le couteau ! Demanda Dean, qui lui remit dans la main.
  * Oh non, non, Sam il n’est pas nécessaire de lui donner ce couteau ! implora la jeune femme.



Dean s’approcha de la femme et lui mit le couteau sous la gorge.

  * Tu vas nous dire qui tu es et ce que tu viens faire ici ! Et Vite !



 

Pov Dean

La lame entailla légèrement le cou de la jeune femme, son sang se mit à couler, aucune trace de souffre n’apparut,  mais la plaie se referma aussi tôt. Cette découverte ne rassura pas pour autant Dean. A qui avaient ils affairent ?

Elle ne pouvait être humaine, son physique était trop parfait, longue chevelure blonde presque blanche, un teint éclatant et des yeux clairs qui vous transpercent. Elle n’était pas non plus un ange, elle avait pu traverser les signes ennochiens, que seul Castiel était autorisé à passer. Et ces derniers tests avaient prouvé qu’elle n’était pas non plus une créature démoniaque qu’ils connaissaient. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. 

  * Comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer cette lame ? demanda l’inconnue ignorant totalement le fait qu’elle risquait de se faire poignarder ! Depuis quand les hommes de lettres pactisent avec les démons ?
  * Tu sais qui sont les Hommes de Lettres ? demanda Sam, refusant de se rappeler ce qu’il avait fait pour obtenir le poignard.
  * Evidemment, génie, pourquoi à ton avis je serais là sinon !
  * Pour qu’elle raison êtes-vous ici !
  * Je refuse de répondre à cette question alors que j’ai un poignard sur le cou !



Soudain une autre personne apparut dans la salle !

  * Castiel ! s’étonna la jeune femme, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?
  * Lili ! c’est bien toi ! demanda l’ange.
  * Bah oui c’est moi, s’il te plait dit à ces deux idiots de me libérer. J’ai pas que ça affaire !
  * Pas question ! tant que tu n’as pas répondu à nos questions tu resteras là ! Et toi Castiel, on a deux mots à te dire s’interposa Dean.



Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, Lili en profita pour se défaire de ces liens, aucune entrave ne peut l’atteindre. Ça sera toujours le cas tant qu’elle sera vivante. Ne lui restait plus qu’à ouvrir la porte.

  * Castiel, tu connais cette fille, qui est-elle et que vient-elle faire chez nous ?
  * Je l’ignore Dean, j’ai connue Lili il y a des siècles et elle ne m’a jamais rien dit sur ce qu’elle était, je sais juste que on peut lui faire confiance, si elle est ici c’est qu’elle a une bonne raison.
  * On n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, avec Crowley et la tablette des démons.
  * Qu’est-ce que Crowley a encore fait ? Leur demanda une voix dans leur dos.



Dean et Sam se retournèrent en sursaut, Lili était sortie du donjon derrière eux et jouait avec les chaines qui, il y a quelques minutes l’entravaient.

  * Oh c’est pas vrai on a affaire à Houdini ! commenta Dean en prenant une position défensive le couteau à la main.
  * Arg, je savais que je n’aurais pas dû lui montrer mes trucs, marmonna-t-elle … Non, je ne suis pas une magicienne …
  * Une sorcière alors ? demanda Sam.
  * Pardon ? Je risque de très mal le prendre John Lennon…
  * Comment avez-vous fait pour enlever vos chaînes ! Même un humain n’aurait pas pu… demanda Sam.
  * Vu votre manière de me traiter, je ne vous dois aucune explication. Sérieusement de l’eau bénite et du Borax … ma robe est fichue ! Merci bien ! Lili s’éloigna en fumaillant.
  * Où est ce que vous comptez aller ? demanda Sam
  * Mais récupérer ce que j’étais venu chercher bien sûr !



Cette réplique, tant elle était dite avec aplomb, empêcha les Winchester de réagir tout de suite. Lili avait de nouveau atteint les archives et repris sa fouille en fulminant… 

  * Ça m’apprendra à vouloir aider les humains, Lili s’il te plait aide nous, on a besoin de toi et comment on te remercie ! en essayant de te noyer sous du Borax et en te décapitant. Vivement que je retourne dans ma forêt !



Les Winchester voulurent entrer dans la salle mais Castiel les en empêcha.

  * Laissez-moi y aller, je l’a connais… leurs chuchota-t-il.
  * Oh oui, tu la connais si bien que tu ignores qui elle est vraiment ! lui répondit ironiquement Dean.



Castiel ne releva pas et s’approcha doucement de Lili.

  * Lili, qu’est-ce que tu es venu rechercher ici, l’endroit était fermé depuis des décennies, pourquoi maintenant.
  * Je te l’ai souvent dit Castiel, je n’ai aucune réponse à te fournir, j’agis comme je le souhaite de la manière la plus juste qui soit. Lui répondit-elle tout en continuant de chercher.
  * Ecoute, je te prie de m’excusez pour mes amis, ils n’ont pas eu de très bonnes expériences dernièrement avec la venue …
  * Oui j’ai entendu parler de l’apocalypse avortée, de ton ex statut de Dieu, et des Léviathans … Good job au fait, vous vous êtes super bien débrouillés les anges pour protéger la création de votre père !
  * Nous faisons tous des erreurs…
  * Oui, c’est vrai, encore faut-il en tirer les leçons, or vous en êtes incapables, répliqua vertement Lili.
  * Les Winchester sont différents ! ils sont…
  * Je sais qu’ils sont différents, j’ai rarement vu des êtres humains être capable d’autant de sacrifice…



Le regard de Lili se porta enfin sur une boite rectangulaire à demi cachée sur le haut d’une étagère.

  * Ah, enfin je te retrouve toi ! elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour la saisir.
  * Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Dean.
  * Une chose que j’ai prêté il y a bien longtemps à un de vos ancêtres … enfin je crois, je me perds dans votre généalogie.



Lili ouvrit la boîte avec précaution. Une longue corne irradiait doucement, couchée sur du tissu doux.

  * Ah, on pouvait vraiment compter sur eux pour prendre soin des choses précieuses dans le temps, commenta doucement Lili.
  * Serait-ce c’est bien ce que je crois ? demanda Castiel émerveillé.
  * Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Une dent de narval ? s’interrogea Sam.
  * Mais non idiot, lui répondit Castiel. C’est, une authentique corne de licorne, Lili où as-tu trouvé ça ? Je croyais l’espèce éteinte !
  * Oh nous n’avons jamais eu besoin d’être très nombreux tu sais, c’était mon ancienne corne, à la grande époque tu sais, le jardin d’éden.



Lili s’empara de la corne, qui se mit à changer de forme pour devenir un délicat coquillage en forme turritelle d’une blancheur éclatante. Lili l’enfila sur sa longue chaine qu’elle portait au cou. 

  * Bon ce n’est pas tous mais je vais y aller maintenant que j’ai trouvé ce que je voulais…
  * Pas si vite ! la coupa Dean. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, sans explication.
  * Oh, ne t’inquiète pas mon chou, lui répondit Lili en lui pinçant la joue comme à un enfant, je reviens très vite répondre à toute tes questions … Mais là, j’ai à faire ailleurs avant de revenir vous aider… Pas la peine de m’accompagner, je connais la sortie.



Lili se retourna et disparut… laissant les Winchester et Castiel abasourdis

  * Une licorne, Lili est une licorne, Castiel n’en revenait pas, pendant tout ce temps j’ai côtoyé l’un des êtres vivants le plus purs de la création et je ne m’en suis pas aperçu.
  * Mais qu’est-ce que ça signifie, elle a dit qu’elle allait revenir !
  * Je n’en sais rien Sam, les anges étaient persuadés que l’espèce était éteinte depuis le déluge ! lui répondit Castiel.



Un silence s’installa sur le groupe

  * Eh bien au moins on sait pourquoi on ne pouvait pas attraper Lili la licorne, conclut Dean.
  * Ah ? demanda Sam
  * Aucun de nous n’est une vierge … lui répondit Dean en ricanant…
  * Dean ! répliqua Castiel choqué.



Je vous ai entendue ! déclara une voix malicieuse apportée par un souffle puissant dans le Bunker. A bientôt les Winchester !

* * *

 

_Bon je ne maitrise pas encore très bien AO3 ^^"_

_Mais j’espère que cette lecture vous a plus_

_Le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt_


	2. Dansons pour tromper l'ennui

# Dansons pour tromper l’ennui

Sam fut pris d’une quinte de toux qu’il tenta vainement de réprimer. Dean ne devait pas savoir que son état empirait.  Avoir tué le chien des enfers semblait le vider de ses forces, comment allaient ils pourvoir aller jusqu’au bout de cet objectif ? Eradiquer les démons de la surface de la terre était-elle vraiment la bonne solution ?

  * Tu viens Sam, je crois que j’ai trouvé une affaire ! cria Dean depuis la rambarde de la salle principale. Quartes jeunes transformées en momies après être avoir été visiter une mine désaffectée. Si ce n’est pas une affaire pour nous !
  * J’arrive. Cria Sam en rassemblant les papiers qui l’entouraient.



En plus des recherches sur la tablette des démons, Sam avait entrepris de rassembler toutes les informations possible sur les licornes … Jamais il n’aurait pensé faire cela un jour, fut un temps où il pensait que seul les êtres malfaisants semblaient exister. L’existence des anges qui mis à pars Castiel l’avait conforté dans cette idée.

  * Alors, lui demanda Dean après quelques minutes de routes, qu’as-tu appris sur notre nouvelle amie cornue ?
  * Il y a tellement de sources occidentales, orientales, tellement d’informations contradictoires. Mais toutes s’entendent à dire que la licorne est un animal sylvestre très féroce, c’est un symbole de pureté et de grâce, elle serait attirée par les vierges qui seules peuvent la stopper…
  * Mouais, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup… Et notre affaire, tu peux m’en dire plus ?



Les deux frères continuèrent leurs routes jusqu’aux lieux des évènements et n’abordèrent plus le sujet de Lili, et des licornes. Ils étaient entrés en mode chasseur : un monstre à la fois.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

L’affaire les éloigna du bunker pendant 6 jours, débusquer le mineur momifié dans un dédale de galerie n’était pas de tout repos. Si l’impala était leur sanctuaire, le bunker était petit à petit devenu leur refuge. Un lieu ou enfin ils pouvaient baisser la garde. Sam avait à sa disposition tous le savoir disponible sur le monde surnaturel, tandis que Dean trouvait son bonheur dans le garage du bâtiment. A l’intérieur de cette forteresse, qui semblait dure, froide et imprenable, refermait désormais le foyer des Winchesters.

Forteresse, qui de tout évidence, n’était plus aussi sûre qui le pensaient ! En effet, qu’elle ne fut pas leur surprise d’être accueilli chez eux par une forte odeur de popcorn grillé et de caramel, les enceintes du bunker crachant « Shake it Off » et les tables d’ordinaires propres de la salle t’études désormais recouvertes de boules de papiers, de feuille volantes,  de livres. Une tornade semblait s’être abattue à l’intérieur du bunker !

  * Bon Dieu ! mais qu’est qui se passe ici ! Cria Dean en descendant précipitamment les escaliers.



Ils virent apparaitre de dos Lili, sortant de la cuisine, un énorme bol de popcorn à la main en train de danser et chanter Shake it off, ne prêtant pas attention aux graines qu’elle semait autour d’elle. Mais au moment du refrain cette dernière se retourna et surprise en voyant les deux frères apparaitre soudainement dans son champ de vision en fit tomber le saladier de popcorn.

  * Les Winchester ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, hurla Lili par-dessus la musique. Bien passé cette chasse ?



Mais les deux frères ne lui répondirent pas, ils la fixaient sidérés. Soudain les enceintes cessèrent de cracher du Taylor Swift et les graines éparpillés au sol retournèrent dans le saladier comme si on avait rembobiné une séquence vidéo.  Sam fut le premier à reprendre pied après cette démonstration de magie. 

  * Lili ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? Comment est-ce…
  * Tutututu une question à la fois le coupa Lili. J’avais oublié comment les humains fonctionnaient tient…
  * Pardon l’encornée, on est juste un peu surpris de te trouver ici, tu avais récupéré tous ce que tu voulais la dernière fois non ? enchaina Dean.
  * Primo c’est raciste, Dean, on ne commente pas sur la corne d’une licorne. Secundo, d’après ce que j’ai entendu et lu, vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin et vous avez besoin d’aide. Tercio, je suis là pour ça !



Un ange passa.

  * Hors de Question !!!! S’écria en cœur les Winchester, C’est trop dangereux enchaina Sam
  * Tu veux dire plus dangereux que de conclure un pacte avec les démons juste pour pouvoir tuer un chien des enfers et à termes fermer les portes des enfers grâce à une tablette ? demanda ironiquement Lili
  * Comment tu es au courant de ça ? se tendit Dean
  * Dean, je suis une licorne, on nous a donné comme mission de préserver les équilibres passé, présents et futurs dans votre univers … Tu penses bien que vos manœuvres sont loin de passer inaperçu.
  * Tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de faire ce qu’il y a à faire ! Fermer les portes des enfers est une nécessité maintenant ! Regarde ce qu’il provoque dans le monde, tu ne peux ignorer ce qu’il en est sorti ces dernières années ! Tu dis vouloir protéger les équilibres Cosmique et autres trucs de Hippy, mais tu étais où quand la situation allait déraper ! tu étais quand Lucifer a été libérer ? Tu étais où quand l’Apocalypse c’est déversé ? Tu étais où quand Cas c’est pris pour Dieu ? Tu étais où quand les Léviathans sont revenus du purgatoire ! Tu étais où quand Bobbie est mort  et les autres ? s’exclama Dean, ses mots semblaient sortir de sa bouche comme si une vanne avait lâché. Puis il stoppa soudainement, et le silence se fit pesant.



Lili s’approcha lui et se mis à parler doucement.

  * Dean, J’ai passé une grande partie des ces vingt dernières années à stopper un génocide au sein petit peuple, et avant cela, c’était un autre monde qui avait besoin de moi et avant avant cela j’ai dû faire face à l’extermination de ma propre race. Ne crois pas que j’ignore ce qu’est la souffrance et la douleur, je ne suis pas un de ces anges qui vous prennes de hauts … Cependant, sache aussi que je n’ai pas pour mission de stopper tous changements, mais de les accompagner. Je protège un équilibre pas une situation, ni des personnes. Certaines choses doivent arriver, d’autres arrives sans qu’on puisse les en empêcher et sans apporter quelques choses de bon. Appel cela comme tu veux, le destin, le karma, l’univers… mais ne recherche pas à trouver un responsable à chaque fois aux actions du hasard … Tu n’as plus le temps pour cela. Vous devez choisir vos combats, résister à vos terreurs, aimer vos amis, accepter leurs pertes, ils sont et seront en paix.



A la fin de la déclaration de Lili, c’était comme si une immense chape de plomb avait été en partie retiré du cœur des Winchester, et c’est par cette légèreté retrouver qu’ils se rendirent compte du poids des dernières épreuves qu’ils avaient passé.

  * Bon, j’avais préparé quelques petits trucs pour votre retour. Ça fait un bien fou de retrouver des aliments humains après tous se temps, allez manger et vous reposez et après je m’occuperais de Sam. Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! S’exclama-Lili en retournant dans la cuisine.



Dans la cuisine c’était un repas digne des fêtes qui les attendaient. Viandes, patates sautés, salade composé. Lili avait vu les choses en grands.

  * Ils vous restaient pas mal de pomme aussi … Je vous ais faits quelques tartes !
  * Sam ? chuchota Dean
  * Oui ? répondis distraitement Sam
  * Tu es sur que nous ne sommes pas mort encore une fois ?



Je me suis posé la même question…

 

* * *

_Merci à Gala pour ses corrections !_

_A bientôt  et bonnes lectures :-)_


End file.
